Escape
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: It's the night before the 74th annual Hunger Games and Clove can't sleep. She visits Cato, and he shows her how the whole twisted reality show can be avoided...


**Disclaimer – I do not own anything!**

It was silent, in our apartment. Both our stylists and escorts were asleep. Of course, they had no trouble with this. It wasn't like they would be thrown into an unknown arena, to fight to the death with another 23 teenagers, tomorrow.

I was not asleep, obviously. And I highly doubted Cato would be. After all, it was the night before The Hunger Games. Possibly my last night, or one of them. A wasted last night, in my opinion. Talking to people I did not care for, and attempting to appeal to sponsors. Forced to wear a frilly dress, speak politely, and not use my knife. We'd been presented with a huge feast, not that I ate much of it. I was too nervous, not that I would admit it of course. I sat silently, forced to listen to 'top tips' from our mentor, and nod at appropriate moments. Not my idea of a great 'last supper.'

I'd tried to listen, I really had. But my mind kept wondering to random topics. Like, that time in First Grade when I'd first been shown how to use a knife, or when I'd met eyes with a girl who'd been reaped a few years ago, she returned victorious. Or like when I'd first met Cato, back on the first day of school.

It dawned on me that if I died I'd have no more 'special' moments; everything I took for granted would be gone. The way my knives would shine in the sun, the sound of birds singing in the morning, every little thing I would never experience again. If, I died.

Suddenly, I threw the covers off my bed, and got up. I couldn't stand to be alone with my thoughts any longer. I'd been there for hours, staring at the ceiling, clutching desperately at the hilt of my favourite knife. Memorising what the rough plastic handle felt like in my palm. I knew I had to get out of the room. Knowing Cato would be awake I silently left the room.

I was careful as I crept down the hallway, but I didn't seem to wake anyone. I thought of it as a way to practice my stealth.

I paused outside Cato's door, but decided to go in without knocking.

I pulled the door open and let light from the hallway in, I slipped through the smallest gap I could, then shut the door again.

I looked over to the bed, and could see Cato's body beneath the blanket,

'Cato.' I hissed. 'Are you awake?'

He sat up slowly, and stared at me. I stared back at him, not moving from my position, leaning against the door.

We stayed like that for a while, until he whispered. 'Couldn't sleep either huh?'

I nodded, which was probably futile in the dark bedroom. But, I think he understood.

'Come here.' He said and I could just make out his hand, tapping the quilt beside him.

I hesitated for a moment, but before I could stop myself, I ran across the room and fell into his outstretched arms.

'It'll be okay.' He murmured into my hair, wrapping his strong arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, and inhaled deeply. Somehow everything seemed unimportant at that moment. I felt, safe. And the fear had momentarily disappeared. Although I was aware of the butterflies I felt as Cato held me, I ignored them.

We sat in silence, not moving, for what felt like hours. But I was in no rush to move.

Eventually I muttered 'I wish tomorrow would never come.'

'It doesn't have to.' Cato said, after a long pause.

'What do you mean?' I asked, looking up into his eyes.

'We can flee the city.' He whispered.

His eyes showed no sign of this being a joke. He was serious. He wanted us to run away from the games, and avoid the soon to be certain death for one of us.

'We can leave now, disappear to a far off district and never return.' He continued.

'They'd catch us, and kill us.' I pointed out dejectedly, really wanting to believe in his plan.

'Eventually. But I'd rather live another few weeks, months even years! Nor just another few days.' He retorted.

'You could win the games, though Cato.' I protested. 'You would be showered in riches.'

'I'm not prepared to win, because that means you'll have to die.' He mumbled. 'We're a team.' It was clear he was being serious. I could see the fear and worry in his eyes, he truly did want me to live. I knew my eyes reflected the same emotions. The thought of Cato dying, for me to win, had been plaguing my mind since I'd been reaped.

'But what about the glory? Think of how proud your parents would be. If we ran off they'd torture them for information!' I hissed.

'I don't want glory for a district that has raised me to die. All my life, and yours, they have been preparing us for slaughter!' He ranted, his voice growing louder.

'Shh Cato, you'll wake everyone.' I muttered. I paused for a few seconds, before asking 'So, for arguments sake, say I agreed…what would we do then?'

Cato was silent for a moment, clearly thinking through his plan.

'We'd leave now, and break into the dressing room downstairs.' He began.

'Why?' I interrupted, confused by this.

'So we wouldn't be recognised, arrested, and killed.' He replied.

'Oh. Sorry.' I mumbled. 'Continue.'

'Then we board a late train, get off wherever we fancy and start new lives.' Cato said.

'Would it really be that simple?' I asked, sceptically.

'We won't know until we try.'

'But what about, our parents, our families, our district?' I asked.

'I don't care about them anymore.'

'What about Glimmer?' I sneered, jealousy building up inside me.

'Glimmer? That blonde girl from district one?' He laughed. 'What about her?'

'I've seen the way you flirt with her.' I snapped. 'Won't she be upset if you run off and leave her?'

'I don't know, and I don't care.' He smirked. 'I like another girl.'

'Oh.' I managed.

I'd thought he genuinely liked Glimmer. Did this mean the girl he liked was me? It couldn't be. It was probably The Girl on Fire, or the red-head, or maybe someone back home.

'Clove. You're so oblivious.' He chuckled. 'It's you. Why would I want to run off with you otherwise?'

I looked down, and untangled myself from his arms. I didn't want him to see weakness. I chose to hide my emotions instead.

I perched on the end of the bed, my back to him.

'So, what's your answer?' Cato asked me, breaking another silence.

I sighed heavily. 'What's the point Cato? Why not just die sooner rather than later?'

'Because we can live Clove! Not just exist. We've been raised like pigs for slaughter! Haven't you ever wanted more? Haven't you wanted to get away from your power hungry family? Maybe get a job, a house, have kids. Just be normal.'

I let the words sink in, then I turned to face him.

'You think we could have all of it?' I asked softly, looking into his blue eyes.

'I think so.' He nodded.

'Then let's go.' I grinned.

…

Ten minutes later we had broken into the dressing rooms, and we're getting dressed. We decided to leave our own nightclothes on, and just put on more layers. We grabbed a few spare garments and threw them into an oversized bag. But we didn't take too much, only things that were at the back of the closets. Things we were sure wouldn't be missed.

I'd suggested leaving a note. Telling everyone we'd killed ourselves, because we couldn't bear to be killed in the games. We'd left this note on Cato's bed, and then left quickly.

We hoped this would satisfy the game makers for a few days, until they gave up on searching for the non-existent bodies.

Five minutes later we were leaving, complete in wigs, long colourful coats, thick layers of makeup and patterned boots. We left through the back entrance, then ran to the train station/ We got there at about quarter to three. The next train left a three, stopping at districts four, five, seven, nine and twelve. We got tickets, and clambered onto the train.

We searched for an empty carriage, and eventually found one right at the back of the train. We didn't want anyone pointing out resemblances between us and the tributes from district two. Fortunately, no one did.

The train was soon in motion, and I felt relief wash over me. We'd done it. The prep teams would not go to wake us until at least seven o'clock, four hours away. By then we'd be miles away. They'd never be able to find us.

We sat in silence opposite each other, both looking out of the window. Despite the fact I'd been up all night, I knew trying to sleep would be pointless. I was too excited. I knew Cato was too. I was tired, not tired enough to sleep, but to tired to try and make conversation. But when I realised Cato wasn't going to start a conversation, I decided to break the silence.

'I can't believe we're doing this.' I smiled.

'Me neither.' He grinned.

I couldn't think of anything to add to this, so we collapsed into silence again.

Cato had obviously been anticipating a conversation, and so he dejectedly turned back to the window.

Seconds later I said 'Cato.'

He turned to face me, his eyebrows raised.

'Thank you.' I mumbled, chickening out of what I was going to say.

I saw his face fall, and I felt guilty.

I took a deep breath, I couldn't' believe I was going to say it.

'I uh….I…I love you.' I stumbled out, looking into his eyes.

For a moment his face remained expressionless, then it broke into a grin.

He leaned forward and held my face in his hands.

'I love you too.' He grinned.

Then I leaned in, and closed the gap between our lips.

When we pulled apart, he was still grinning. I felt a smile creep onto my face too.

'You won't regret this.' He said.

'I know.' I nodded.

And I didn't.

**So...I know it's AU, but I wanted to show a different version of what could have happened. Clove and Cato deserved a happy ending like Peeta and Katniss did!**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
